Sharlababble
by Savannah Jaxx
Summary: Just a short story about my vampire's embrace. Thought i'd better give it a slightly higher rating...


> > > **Disclaimer:** White Wolf owns everything, including my soul...Seriously though, anything relating to the World of Darkness is theirs. I only own the characters.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **April, 1984  
** It's night. I don't remember the sun setting. I don't remember much, actually. Last thing I do remember is practising my tightrope act on my own. I didn't need my net – well...I didn't think I needed my net. I know I lost my balance. I know I fell. I know I must have hit the ground, but I don't remember doing so. I'm confused. If I fell, I must have died, but if I died I wouldn't be here now wondering what happened. My head hurts. Someone's screaming. I think it's me...
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> I wake up again. Silent Tommy, the tattooist with the circus, is sitting beside me. He grins and points to my arm. I look down and see the new tattoo. It's a broken mirror. "What the hell have you done to me?" I scream at him.  
He puts a finger to his lips to silence me. He grins again and hands me a business card. I read it. '_Welcome to my world..._'  
I look at him in confusion and he hands me another card. '_Congratulations. You're a Vampire._'  
"You're mad," I tell him. Another wave of pain bounces around my head and I put my hands to my ears to hold my brains inside.  
'_So are you. You're a Malkavian._'  
"A what?" I ask.  
'_You're a Vampire_.'  
"So you said. I don't believe you." I try to stand up, but fall to my knees clutching my head once more. I scream again. When I stop, Tommy hands me another card.  
'_Stop screaming_.'  
"I can't!" I yell back at him.  
'_You can. Just shut your mouth_.'  
"It's not that easy. I can't think. My brains feel like they're going to run out through my ears. I can't concentrate on anything any more."  
'_Don't. Let your madness out_.'  
"What do you mean? How?"  
'_Let your brain run out through your ears. Let. Your. Madness. Out..._' the next card reads.  
I cry out in pain and drop my forehead to the ground, covering my head with my arms. When I move my arms again a couple of minutes later, Silent Tommy slaps me on the back of my head. A card drops to the floor in front of me. '_To be continued..._' it says. I look up, but Tommy is gone. I crawl to a ladder at one end of the barn I am in and climb up to a hayloft. Curling into a ball, I soon fall asleep.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> When I wake up the next night, Silent Tommy is back again. He hands me another of his damn business cards. I read it. '_I brought you a present_.' I look at him quizzically, and from under a pile of straw he produces a young man. The next card reads, '_Feeding time..._'  
Tommy bites the man's wrist and holds it towards me. The man sits with a glazed expression, seemingly unconcerned with the injury that Tommy had just inflicted. Me, on the other hand... I saw the blood well from the two puncture wounds. The smell of blood fills my nostrils and I can feel my teeth elongate. I leap on the man with a hiss, bite into his wrist, and drain him of blood in less than a minute. A warm, tingly feeling spreads through my body, and I stretch happily as I drop the body back into the straw. The smile turns into a grimace of pain as my head feels like it's going to explode. The card floats to the straw in front of me.  
'_Let it go, Sharla_.'  
I look up at Silent Tommy and he smiles at me. I know what to do. I close my eyes and imagine the inside of my head to be like a huge, blood- filled cavern. I take a pickaxe to the cavern walls and the blood rushes out, relieving the pressure in my head instantly. I start to giggle. I stop when I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye. A calico kitten has been woken up by the noise. He stalks closer, as if he's pleased to have found a new playmate. He meows.  
"Yes thanks. I'm fine now," I tell him. "What's your name?"  
The kitten replies with another meow.  
"Pleased to meet you Ripper. I'm Sharla." Silent Tommy taps me on the shoulder and hands me a card.  
'_What are you doing?_'  
"I'm talking to my new friend," I explained.  
Tommy shook his head. '_You have a lot to learn_.'  
"It can wait."  
'_No. It can't. We have to go_.' Tommy picked Ripper up by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the corner of the hayloft.  
I heard a low growl issue from my throat and felt my teeth elongate again. I leap on Tommy, knocking the slender man onto his back, tearing at his face with my fingernails. He tries to push me off him, but I keep punching and ripping at his eyes. I bend towards his neck and bite down hard, trying to drain him. Before long, Tommy stops struggling. My rage fades and I sit back on my heels, licking the blood from my lips.  
I stand and walk over to Ripper, picking him up and hugging him. He licks my chin and rubs up against my cheek.  
"Did the bad man hurt you?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Good. I have to go now. Do you want to come with me and be my pet?"  
The kitten meows and licks my chin again. I put him on my shoulder, climb down the ladder, and walk away. 
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Well, that's it. Short and sweet. Feel free to review, but be nice. It's my first one...


End file.
